Front Runners
250px|thumb|Missie op Onderon 250px|thumb|Ahsoka op Onderon Front Runners is de 3de episode van The Clone Wars Season 5 en de tweede in de verhaallijn van Onderon. Announcement Jedi form rebel alliance! Led by Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi have trained a band of rebels to fight the Separatists on the planet Onderon. With the help of the Jedi, the rebels escaped capture and infiltrated the heavily fortified city of Iziz. Now our heroes have launched an armed campaign to subvert the Separatist occupation of the planet. The Jedi Council continue to observe and advise as the rebels strive to gain momentum against the Separatist forces. Despite the absence of civilian casualties, public fear has ensued as reports of the rebels' daring strikes circulate throughout the city ... Synopsis Nu de Onderonian Rebels zich in Iziz bevinden, vergroot hun succes onder toeziend oog van de Jedi. Ze voeren kleine en snelle aanslagen uit op kleine groepen Battle Droids. De Jedi zijn trots op hun leerlingen en ze stellen voor om nu meer vrijwilligers te zoeken voor hun opstand. Lux Bonteri oppert het idee om een groter doelwit aan te vallen om zo de plaatselijke bevolking ervan te overtuigen dat ze de strijd tegen de CIS winnen. De Jedi hadden namelijk gemerkt dat de Onderonians angstig en onzeker zijn ten opzichte van de aanslagen. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Rex verlaten Onderon en laten Ahsoka Tano achter als Jedi attaché. Ondertussen wordt King Sanjay Rash radeloos van de verschillende aanslagen die worden gerapporteerd door zijn assistent Okalin. Rash laat voormalig koning Ramsis Dendup uit de cel halen en vraagt hem om de aanslagen te stoppen. Dendup antwoordt echter dat hij niet langer koning is en dat Rash zelf zijn problemen moet oplossen. Lux, Steela Gerrera, Saw Gerrera en Ahsoka liggen op de loer en hebben een idee hoe ze meer de aandacht kunnen trekken van de plaatselijke bevolking. Lux' idee hield in om een grote krachtgenerator uit te schakelen die vervolgens heel wat Droids zonder kracht zou zetten aangezien ze zich niet langer konden opladen zonder krachtcentrale. Daarvoor hebben ze echter een groter wapen nodig. Het idee wordt geopperd om hiervoor een AAT te gebruiken. De Rebellen laten een Landspeeder ontploffen en vernietigen enkele Battle Droids van een patrouille. Ze wachten met opzet lang genoeg zodat er versterkingen worden gestuurd. Daarna worden twee Droidekas gezonden die Saw Gerrera en Steela Gerrera uiteindelijk unnen uitschakelen. Terwijl Saw duidelijk een leider is op het slagveld, is Steela zeer belangrijk als scherpschutter. Uiteindelijk komt de AAT tevoorschijn en ook de rebellen kunnen de tank in beslag nemen. Steela krijgt de AAT aan de praat en terwijl zij de Battle Droids aan de centrale afleidt, vallen Saw en Lux de generator aan met de AAT. Ondanks een aanval van enkele Commando Battle Droids werkt het plan. De centrale wordt uitgeschakeld en een heel deel van Iziz valt zonder stroom. Dooku is echt opgezet met de problemen op Onderon, maar ook Rash is gefrustreerd door het gebrek aan goede strijdkrachten. Om Rash eenmalig te helpen, stuurt hij de Droid General Kalani naar Onderon. De Onderonian Rebels blijken meer volgelingen te hebben vergaard. De Jedi zien via Hologrammen dat de rebellen het niet onaardig hebben gedaan. Saw wil niet stilzitten en meer aanslagen plegen, maar Lux wil vooral het publiek achter hun groepering krijgen. Steela wil een mix van beide strekkingen nastreven en wordt algemeen aanvaard door de rebellen als de leidster in de groep. Saw, die altijd al vond dat hij de leider was, is ontgoocheld en verlaat de schuilplaats van de opstandelingen. Index Nieuw Personage *Ramsis Dendup *Okalin *Kalani Bekende Personages *Lux Bonteri *Saw Gerrera *Steela Gerrera *King Sanjay Rash *Dono *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Captain Rex Droids *Super Tactical Droid *B1 Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *Commando Droid Voertuigen *AAT *MTT *Landspeeders Creatures & Species *Fambaa *Falumpaset *Dalgo *Bivall - 1ste maal genoemd bij naam Locaties *Iziz **Malgan Market **Unifar Temple Bron *Front Runners op SW.com category:Televisie